


A Practice of Duets

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Extremly dumb and fluffy, F/M, I have no idea what this is hahah, You Have Been Warned, actually I forgot about it, finally decided to upload it to here, really short, the characters might be ooc I can't tell though, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to play a duet with Rose but she doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practice of Duets

"Rooooose."  
"John."  
"Pleeeaaase can we play this piece together?" John groans as he holds the sheet music in front of her.  
There's a quiet sigh, "fine..."  
A short victory for John Egbert. "Maybe," Rose says. John sighs in frustration, "oh come on, Rose! It'll be quick! Plus it's a happy song, and not one of your weird emotional ones."  
She moves the sheet out of her face and turns a page, "I said maybe."  
"Pretty please with cherries on top? I'll do the dishes for a week! Aannnndd.... I won't pull any pranks for a month either," he pleads.  
"Really? John Egbert not pulling any pranks for a month just to play some music? That's quite an offer.” Rose chuckles. John jumps over the back of the couch and flops down next to her. He then tries to give her the saddest look he could ever muster up, "pretty pretty pretty please?"  
"Begging won't work, John," she ignores his face and turns another page in her book.  
He scowls and thinks, damn, it didn't work. Time for Plan B. He reaches over to her, "John what are you doing?" And that's when he does it, he starts tickling her.   
"J-John no! Sto- ahah- stop that!" She cries out in between laughs.  
"I'll stop if you play the music with me," he continues to tickle her despite her squirming and trying to kick him.  
"Fine! I'll play the music," he stops tickling her and she sits up and tries to compose herself. After the laughs are over she stands to go grab her violin. Now John quietly does a victory dance and goes to the piano bench.  
"I'm pretty sure I made it easy enough to read it once in order to play it." He calls out to her. Rose walks into the room, violin case in hand and opens it up. "Well, let us [begin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75kJb_aAvKY) then."  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing


End file.
